A Different Kind of Squad
by WL Spirit Of War
Summary: Three youths are singled out and brought into a special military experiment. What happens when you change the regular 3-man squads ninjas use into something different? Roles are assigned and paths diverge from what they could have been, what will this new Team 7 do when presented with the opportunity to become a different kind of squad...?
1. A Glimpse

**Naruto**

 _*whap*_

"Ugh…"

"Why are you here?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi ID Number 012607"

 _*whap*_

"Your life would be a lot easier right now if you would just answer me, Uzumaki-san"

I couldn't help but groan again as I spit the blood that had been pooling in my mouth out onto the floor beside me. This guy knew better than to stand too close, it would've ended up on his face otherwise. I couldn't help but look up and give him a smirk as I repeated myself for the millionth time today.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi ID Number 012607"

He gave me another punch to the gut before turning around and walking out of my cell, locking the door as he left. I assume at this point it was just for his sake, he should've known I wasn't giving him a damn thing. Didn't matter anyway our plan had went to shit, this was Plan B, sometimes the enemy will do the infiltration part of the mission for you if they think you're their prisoner, I never was too great at stealth, we use Plan B a lot.

I think i've only been locked up in here for about an hour which means the cavalry should arrive fairly soon, now I just have to be patient… Damnit I've never been the patient one…

I let out a sigh as I looked up at the ceiling of my cell,

"Where is he..?"

* * *

 **Sasuke**

"Where is he…?"

This Plan B of his was getting old. As funny as Naruto getting his ass kicked is I'd prefer it if he would just not get caught in the first place. He's always been too loud.

I turned another corner and finally walked up to a door that had the word "holding" written on a sign above it, these guys always felt the need to advertise where they kept their prisoners, I never saw the point in that.

Couldn't help but let out a sigh as I made my way over to his cell and saw him through the bars, armor stripped off, with a black eye and blood dripping down his chin. I had to resist the urge to punch him myself as I untied him from the chair

"Come on, Idiot, you're helping me move these bodies"

He gave me that same stupid grin he always does and just nodded his head. It was time to head out.

* * *

 **Naruto**

It was always funny to see how irritated Sasuke got when he had to come save me, he never complained outright but you can tell by the look on his face what he's thinking, well, at least I can, The three of us have been together for a while. Speaking of the third i was currently sitting on the ground in front of her. Sakura was healing my messed up face, scolding me the whole time, It's nice though, you know? It's her way of showing she cares.

"- isn't that right, Naruto?"

At this point in her tirade we were well into our way home, the base we were sent to infiltrate was quickly taken care of by some well-placed fire jutsu by Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sakura, you're right, I should've just gotten out myself this time. Then you wouldn't have to worry."

She stiffened at that, it was the same reaction as always, like you had just touched her with hot iron, or dropped a piece of ice down the back of her shirt, she knew I was just teasing, but she also knew how I felt about her, hell, everyone did.

Sakura and I have a somewhat _strange_ relationship, I've had a crush on her since we were both kids and she's always known, I've never exactly hidden it, that's not my style. But regardless of knowing she's never seen me in the same light as I've seen her, I've always been more of an annoying brother to her than boyfriend material, you learn to live with it after a while. She always shot me this all knowing, dirty look after I attempted to flirt with her, it was adorable.

"So anyways," She was always quick to changed the subject afterwards too, "We should all go out to get something to eat after we get back to the village, what do you guys say? It's been a while since we've all gone out somewhere nice"

I nodded my head in the affirmative and Sasuke gave his usual grunt of approval while smirking a bit.

We spent the next hour in silence, I think we all just wanted to be home, there's something about a three day operation that just takes it out of you, it's not short like a one-and-done assassination and it's not long enough for you to get comfortable like the week-long missions we get sometimes, maybe it's just me, I've always hated 3 day missions…

We went through our usual routine, check in at the gate and say hi to the guys there, make fun of Kotetsu and Izumo for always getting the boring jobs, go to the tower, report to our commander, Danzo, and then from there go our separate ways home. We had made it back around 17:00 hours that afternoon and since it was Autumn that meant that the sun was already starting to descend. Just enough time left in the day to go home, clean up, and meet again that evening for dinner.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Hello all, this is my first attempt at a story, so please give me some advice on where to improve, Depending on the reception this gets I may upload more frequently, but for now it'll only be about 1 chapter a week, maybe two. The chapters will normally be longer than this one, but his was just the intro chapter to test the waters. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. A Flashback

**The Third Hokage**

"Danzo, how can I help you?"

Smoke bellowed from the Third's lips as he addressed his new visitor, the Hokage was an old man, with grey hair and a long, pointed beard, he sat in his office behind a desk stacked high with paperwork and scrolls, truly the bane of his current occupation.

"Sarutobi, I need your permission to begin an experiment."

The Third leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him, a sign denoting that his interest had been piqued.

"My _permission_ , eh? And why not just go behind my back and proceed like you have done so many other times?"

It was true, the Hokage was not as oblivious as most would think when it came to Danzo's schemes, he knew about ROOT and Danzo's various other projects but understood that they were a necessary evil.

"Because I wish to cooperate with you on this particular one"

Danzo smirked as the Third's eyes widened a bit

"You see, I want to see what happens when we change the way a traditional squad of shinobi is put together, but I am in need of three very specific candidates for my project, candidates that I need your approval to approach."

Danzo walked forward, hobbling on his cane the whole way, upon reaching the Hokage's desk he reached into his robe and pulled out a stack of three folders, which he then placed on the Third's desk. The Hokage eyed him warily for a moment before reaching forward and taking a look at the names written on the files. Upon reading the names his eyes immediately narrowed in anger.

"No."

"Ah, but Sarutobi you haven't even heard what I plan to do with them yet."

"Danzo, I refuse to hand you the last Uchiha, do you have any idea what kind of uproar it would cause for him to suddenly disappear?" The Third knew of Danzo's usual _methods_ _of training_ , and that they involved kidnapping and removing individuals from society to be trained the way Danzo saw fit.

"And how many times have you asked me before about young Naruto? And how many times have I refused you? He is a child, and will one day be a man, not _your_ weapon to be pointed at whoever you deem a threat. And the young Haruno girl, why her? What do you intend to do with a girl who shows no standout abilities as a shinobi so far?"

Danzo smiled a bit as he sat down in the chair in front of his old teammate.

"Ah, but Sarutobi, it is not what _I'd_ do with them, but what _you_ would have me do with them. I want to train them differently, they will still be registered shinobi, and as such they will be under your command, but shinobi in name only. I have a few teachers in mind for each of them, and because their basics are already being covered by the academy I just have to specialize them the way I want. I need two years with them, say they are off receiving special training, it won't be a lie, and after that they will return here and become a registered squad who report to us both."

" _Both_ of us?"

"Both of us. As I mentioned before, I seek to cooperate with you to form a team the likes of which this nation has never seen. I wish to make them self sufficient when alone, but unstoppable when together, and I need your help to do it, old friend."

The Third Hokage leaned back in his chair and took a moment to think, outside his window a crow flew by and _caw_ -ed. He reached forward and began skimming through the folders laid out on his desk. The plans Danzo had for the children made sense, they were different from the usual team make up that the shinobi system in Konoha used. Normally squads for the academy were put together based on common strengths, trackers were placed with other trackers and combat specialists were placed with other combat specialists, but Danzo's experiment was different. Danzo's plan was to take the three young teens and train them each in different aspects of combat, so that they could each cover the other's weaknesses. A simple twist, but one that could prove effective. He set the files aside and looked at his visitor once again before standing from his chair and turning to face the window behind his desk, from which he could see the majority of his village

"Your proposition is interesting, and I think that it could bear fruit, but I have one question: why? Why now, when there is no threat to us, the world has settled, and there is no looming threat of another war?"

Danzo closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh, which was uncharacteristic for him, almost as uncharacteristic as the look in his eyes when they met the Hokage's, he looked… tired?

"I'm old, Sarutobi. _We're_ old. We're both seventy at this point, our primes are long passed, and what will be left when we are gone?" Danzo stood up and walked over to stand beside the Hokage, "We are the last of a dying breed, a generation born into war, raised on war, and just when one ended another began. But now look at us, we sit behind desks and push papers, sign documents, relics of a time long passed somehow trying to adjust to a future where things like family and ideals can exist unchallenged, without the fear of death looming over them. It is a better time for the people, a happier time, but for us, those who have seen what darkness lurks in the hearts of others, it is a frightful time as well. What would happen if a shinobi the calibre of Onoki in his prime walked right into our village right now, who could stop him? Certainly not you or I."

Danzo turned to his old friend and looked him in the eye before continuing

"We need replacements, we need shinobi that could fight a Tailed Beast and survive, we need shinobi who could turn the tide of battle single-handedly, we need shinobi who could bring back the strength that this peace has cost us, not to use it to start a war, but to have that strength should it ever need to be used. The future is uncertain, and fickle by nature, but the worst part about the future, Sarutobi, is that we won't be around to see much more of it."

Danzo turned and began making his way out of the office, as his hand hit the doorknob the Hokage spoke.

"Danzo," he began, stopping the old man, he took a long drag from his pipe before exhaling to continue "go, make your preparations. I will inform the council that you will be selecting the three youths for special training. You have one week before you are to approach the youths and offer them a chance to be a part of your experiment. Should they refuse I will hear no more of this, this is your one chance"

As Danzo left his office the old Hokage took one last glance at the folders on his desk.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 13**

 **Future Designation: Warrior**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Age: 13**

 **Future Designation: Assassin**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Age: 13**

 **Future Designation: Sage**

* * *

 **And another one down. Took me way longer than it should've but I can only write when I have the itch, so bare with me. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
